


Venom

by VioletHyena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom!Hook, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Pirate AU, Top!Charming, accidental asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Hook and former-captain David share space on the Jolly Roger and can only stand each other because they help with release. Often with the comfort of two cobras spitting at one another."   </p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Charming and Snow have not met yet and thus he is David, because Snow named him Charming. Also, David is an ex-captain instead of an ex-prince. 
> 
> Written after the first episode of season 3, because there's so much palpable sexual tension you could eat it with a spoon. Nearly every line between them seems to be flirting to me now.

Hook enjoyed the raw force that was former-Captain David Nolan of the Naval fleet. He was aboard the Jolly Roger only for survival, but it was a full benefit to Captain Hook to have such a strong fighter with the Royal Navy on David's heels. And while Hook did enjoy their forked tongues hissing at each other, he rather liked their tongues wrapped around each other; spitting venom and always trying to squeeze the life out of one another.

  
  


So it was always a joy for Hook to have his cabin door smack open against the interior wall with the force of his own body and David was the one to hold him up against it. Their verbal bickering was prone to erupting at slow points in the sea. And David got heated so easily that Hook could not help himself. Luckily, instead of killing each other, they let out their steam in more creative ways. Ways that reduced their frustrations and satisfied their libidos between ports.

  
  


“Nn, well you've got me in my cabin.” Hook guessed he was a little mad for egging on a rattler like David, but he guessed that he just liked the power and spitfire it gave to David's nature. The numb, tingly feeling it left was much more addicting than he had first anticipated. The closeness and heat were very welcomed. “Now what are you going to do to me, mate?”

  
  


“I SHOULD gut you,” David hissed, hands clamped to Hook’s coat lapels.

  
  


“Is that a metaphor?” Hook asked hopefully before David pulled him by the front of his coat, only to ram his back and head against his own cabin door. Hook drew in a sharp, hissing breath with his tongue between his teeth.

  
  


“ _No_ ,” David spoke lowly. “I personally think you deserve a public hanging.” David pressed up hotly against him and Hook chuckled deeply.

  
  


“They wouldn't let you watch and enjoy it unless you were next in line.” Hook smirked, taking satisfaction in David's cruel irony. Upholding his noble values, even when the Royal Navy was trying to kill David for impersonating his twin brother James. Hook purred, letting the back of his hook trail along David's neck and he loved seeing the man tense up, remembering that Hook always had his silver fang. “You'll have to find another way to punish me.” He cut into David's cheek, just enough to draw a line of blood. It caused David to hiss again. 

  
  


Hook let his hand slide into David’s shirt, feeling his way down the finely sculpted muscle. David’s attention was drawn to the hand, breathing heavily before glaring at Hook with a sharp lust. The kind of lust Hook often cut himself on. David dropped Hook’s well worn coat and yanked at his captain’s belt, making Hook chuckle and push his hips out. Hook's belt buckle hit the wood floor with a heavy thud of metal and the slap of leather. Enough clothing was shucked to show flesh and nothing more. Hook buried his hand in the open shirt and kissed David’s sea caressed flesh. David did not kiss so much as he did bite in return; the victim usually being Hook's throat. Though when he became too zealous for his liking, David got bit with the fang in his shoulder.

“You should be more careful with your captain,” Hook teased in faux frailty. “I'm delicate.”

  
  


“Then you should bruise easier,” David grumbled as he peeled Hook's pants from his legs and off with Hook's boots. The door was finally shut with their shuffling, but as soon as Hook was pantsless, he dragged David back against him for more searing heat. Hook pressed close to David's face and pressed his tongue flat against his cheek, tasting the tang of copper from the cut. David shoved Hook back against the door and wiped his arm against his wet cheek, making a disgusted face.

  
  


Hook chuckled darkly, whispering against David's ear, “Don't keep me waiting.”

  
  


“Harlot,” David growled.

  
  


“Language,” Hook teased and his leg curled against David's hip. “Considering this is the reason you stay on my ship.” David have him the most poisonous look of hate. “Mm, one of the reasons.” He dragged his knuckles down David's handsome face. Hook was swiftly hefted up on the wall with the back of his knees in the crooks of David's elbows. Hook's bare, ridged cock was squashed against David's rough canvas pants. He hissed, feeling the not so good burn on a very sensitive area.

  
  


“The only reason I do this is to make you scream,” David said dangerously and Hook gripped a good handful of David's hair and twisted it, making the man flinch.

  
  


“You'll do good to be nice to my jewels,” Hook warned and loosened his grip after a satisfying moment. David bore his teeth and pressed hard against Hook so he was fixated on the wall as David loosened his own belt. Hook wedged his hook into a low rafter, not trusting David to drop him; previous experiences taught Hook to be aware while intimate. As soon as David freed his less excited cock, Hook's fingers slithered around it, giving it a nice squeeze and drawing a surprised groan from David. Against David's wishes for him to just be a greedy, cut-throat pirate, Hook did know that the once-captain thrived upon a more civilized touch. Not that David accepted it kindly. He didn't want to acknowledge that Hook could give him a good release.

  
  


“Oil.” Hook kissed under David's ear and as predicted, David dropped his legs but Hook lowered his bare feet to the floor as David returned with the bottle. Hook turned his limber body and pressed his elbows to the wood paneling as he looked over his shoulder expectantly at David, who looked annoyed with him. He swept aside Hook's coat, revealing his bare rump and gave it a squeeze, earning a brief groan from his captain. Hook felt wet fingers nudge and slither into his hole soon enough. He bit his lip as he felt the girth of two of them very quickly, eager to stretch him wide open. Luckily, David had no preservation for Hook's precious oils and used them liberally as he pushed fingers into Hook's body. Hook's back arched, fingers curling against the wood as he only sampled the force that he knew David could use on him. He let out a breathy groaned as was sure his body had swallowed a shot glass full of oil because he could feel its wet heat dribbling down his legs; making his skin crawl with the tickling sensation. The bottle was set down and David's hands took hold of Hook's hip bones.

  
  


“Ah-ah.” Hook stood, slipping out of the reach from David's cock. Hook pressed his back against the wall, chuckling with David's frustrated face. Hook's fang threaded in David's shirt, and again pulled him forwards. “Against the wall.” David gave him a sneer but again hooked his arms under the captain’s legs. Hook's back slid up against the wall and his arms wrapped securely around David's neck, so he was not dropped again. His fang was laced to the back of David’s jacket, so a moment of heat wouldn’t accidentally stab the new swashbuckler. David lowered him and Hook's back arched as he felt the tip against his hole. Hook's head fell back against the wall, letting out a sharp breath and gripping David's hair as it impaled him. Then the girth crawled into him inch by inch, settling into his guts; much like David had promised before. He moaned loudly, uninhibited. 

  
  


David anchored himself against the wall with his hands and curled around Hook before thrusting with a heavy grunt up into him. Hook gasped and was leverage-less against the wall, being at the mercy of David's calculated, but solid thrusts. Muscles flexed in their entangled limbs in response to David's movements. Hook whined into the ear near his mouth, rethinking his decision of position since David had more control than he did. Though David seemed to catch on to his predicament and he shoved into Hook with more force when all Hook could do was cling tight. Sharp, breathy moans caught in Hook's throat and his back arched, pressing against the wall; contained in place by wood and flesh. Bucking was useless in the air and David just made it _worse_. He pressed Hook against the wall hard and smirked as he pushed in and dragged his cock out at an agonizing crawl.

  
  


“Mm, sometimes, this is worth it.” David's teeth grazed Hook's ear. Hook's back arched, frustratingly restrained. His body ached for more, but David kept a maddening pace.

  
  


“Bloody Hell, don't _stop_.” Hook's voice was higher than he liked. He hated this particular version of his own game. “Harder.”

  
  


“Beg,” David teased.

  
  


“Not even in your wildest dreams.” Hook spat and grazed David's smooth jaw with his teeth. David growled in his ear and his cock shoved in harder, giving Hook a satisfying swell of heat. His arm tightened around David's back, starting to lose count of how many times David rammed into him and caused Hook to writhe in David's coils. Hook's moans were squeezed out of him, so rapid that he could hardly find time to draw breath.

  
  


David's one arm moved, finding it's resting point against Hook's throat. Hook thought nothing of it at first, a simple grip for more leverage. At least, until Hook found himself losing air. Hook's hand gripped the wrist and his mouth opened to gasp, but his throat was closed; air was blocked in or out. He writhed more in David's grip but David didn't seem to be paying attention, too focused on his own end that his eyes were between their bodies rather than where his hand was. Hook's head swelled, feeling light and foggy. Strangely the sensation of David thrusting full force into him reverberated in him like a gong. Hook's eyes rolled back, thinking his mind was going to shatter when he came. His vision went white, being dragged through a body numbing orgasm; just before he lost consciousness.

  
  


-

  
  


Hook's mind was swimming and the first thing he realized was that it hurt to breath. And his ears were pounding... Oh, that was just the idiot talking to him.

  
  


“... -ok. _Hook_. Wake-” David's mouth moved faster than the words as Hook squinted. “For God's sake, Hook, wake up!” A wide grin creased on Hook's face and he giggled slowly. David stopped his yammering and Hook pressed his palm to the strong jaw near him. Hook found the way gravity was pulling him as he realized he was laying on his back. The gravity seemed stronger then for some reason.

  
  


“Hello, beautiful.” Hook murmured hoarsely and David knocked his arm away. Hook's arm settled above his head. Then after a split second thought, Hook knocked against what he was laying on. Oh yes, the floor of his cabin.

  
  


“Damn it, I thought you were dead,” David gasped, as if finally breathing himself. David took Hook's face in his hands for but a moment and they were nice and warm on his cheeks. 

  
  


“Mm, it's nice to know you do care, mate.” Hook leaned into David's palm but David dropped his head against the wood with a thunk.

  
  


“I don't _care_ ,” David stated sharply. “I just don't need to be accused of mutiny.” Hook felt light headed and his body tingled with a strong elixir of pleasure and pain.

  
  


“You could at least get me some rum.” Hook said, his hook gesturing to the pocket in his coat where he kept it. David sighed but pulled out the flask. Hook slowly curled himself up and the first taste of rum both burned and soothed his throat. David hovered, which was amusing if nothing else.

  
  


“I didn't mean to strangle you.” David said in his defense.

  
  


“I'm rather surprised about that, actually,” Hook murmured but David kept a straight face, not giving away his thoughts. “Couldn't at least get me onto the bed?”

  
  


“You weren't out that long,” David said. Hook sipped the rum, his naked legs curling near him since the lethargy was slowly leaving.

  
  


“Maybe next time, we do it with a little less hanging in my own cabin.” Hook said, ignoring the burning thrill that had followed him through orgasm. He didn't trust David to even experiment with it again. He valued his life after all.

  
  


“Yeah, next time,” David muttered as he pulled his trousers on.

  
  


If nothing else, David helped him to the bed, supporting Hook by his elbow and setting him down on the edge. Hook groaned a little, feeling sore. David didn't seem apologetic for that part at all.

  
  


“At least give me a kiss for the trouble.” Hook said with mustered pain and David gave him a queer look, as though considering it; probably out of guilt. David leaned down and Hook moved first, his teeth leaving a sharp bite on David's bottom lip. David reared back with a surprised hiss. He smeared the blood on his lip with his hand and glared at Hook. Hook pointed at David, flask in hand, voice serious. “Don't do it again.”

  
David sneered and marched out the door. Hook smiled with a satisfied smirk. There would definitely be a next time. Always with a little more venom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought in a comment.
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
